Certain drugs that provide beneficial results when used to treat human diseases are dangerous to handle. An example of this type of drug is mitomycin-C. Mitomycin-C is primarily used as an anti-neoplastic agent in treating certain types of cancer. It has also been used in ophthalmology as a pterygium treatment and a glaucoma treatment. However, mitomycin-C is a chemotherapeutic agent and produces a toxic effect on cells. The drug is very dangerous, and chemotherapy precautions are used in the handling of the drug. What's more, once the drug is prepared, it is highly unstable, having a brief and finite shelf life. This makes it very difficult to use the drug in ophthalmologic procedures.